


Can we?

by ravengal



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU: Oliver works for Annalise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravengal/pseuds/ravengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had learned to live with quiet stolen moments at the office with Connor, but Connor wanted otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we?

“Can I have some too?”

Oliver turned on his heels, and smiled at Connor Walsh, one of the Keating 5 for this year’s class. He had been working for Annalise Keating for the past four years, and this batch was the most interesting so far. “Sure. Sugar or milk?”

“Just milk.” 

Oliver nodded, turned back to the coffee, and felt Connor come up to stand beside him. The kiss to his shoulder no longer made him jump like before. “Coming right up.”

“I’m tired. Numbers and words are swimming in front of my eyes. I can’t think anymore.”

They were standing almost elbow to elbow, knowing just how to keep up enough of a professional front and still have stolen moments, like now. “I know. I’ve already signalled to Bonnie that all five of you are exhausted. She’s going to speak to Annalise.” He turned and handed Connor his coffee mug, a present from Oliver, but no one knew, of course.   
“Maybe soon we can go home.”

“Your place or mine?”

“I thought we are catching up on sleep.”

Connor had downed half a cup of steaming hot coffee. “I like to fall asleep with you.”

Three months of flirting, of trying to deny this attraction, of pretending it’s just sex, and now to this. Oliver smiled softly. “Mine then. But you got to take that big loop around the neighbourhood, and wait a while after I go.”

“Boring. We—“

“Oliver, Walsh? Annalise says we can call it a night.”

“Okay. Walsh, finish the coffee, wash up, and then go home.” Oliver nodded, and walked out to his desk. He volunteered to lock up, and when he exited the office to walk to his car, Connor’s car was already gone. 

Half an hour later, he was home. 47 minutes later, Connor was unlocking the door to his apartment. It took them another 15 minutes to grab a quick shower, together, before they curled into each other on the bed, soft breathing mingling between them as they closed their eyes and just relaxed into each other. 

Connor broke the silence a few minutes later. “Can we just tell everyone? I don’t like hiding.”

Oliver was quiet for a moment. “You.. you sure?”

Connor scoffed and pulled away, an affronted pout on his face. “I mean it. I just.. We are together, and I just want everyone to know. Look, I get that we have to be professional now and all that crap. I can keep my hands to myself, but I don’t want to have to drive in loops so people do not see me following your car to your place. I don’t want to have to pretend to not see you when you come into the kitchen during breaks. We are not some kind of dirty secret, and there’s no law against what we are doing. I’m legal, even if I am a student.”

Oliver kept quiet again. 

“Unless you are.. ashamed of me?”

Oliver’s head snapped up so fast it could break. “What? No. Absolutely NOT.” He sucked in a breath, wanting to rehash the whole talk on work ethics and professionalism, when he looked at Connor, read the disappointment and hurt lurking behind his eyes. He ditched the speech, and instead spent the whole night telling and showing Connor how precious he, and this little relationship they had carved out, were to him. 

The next day, when the Keating 5 reported for work, Oliver interrupted Annalise’s case briefing to tell everyone present that he was dating Connor. No one was shocked to hear it, or took it as any kind of surprising news.

Everyone in that room were invited 5 years later, when Oliver and Connor got married.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously bad at titling my fics.
> 
> This was supposed to be of a bigger universe, but I ran out of steam, and wrapped it up in a big happy future, because I need them to be endgame, so ya. 
> 
> Unbetaed. Any error is mine.


End file.
